EN LA GUERRA Y EL AMOR TODO SE VALE
by Tayron175
Summary: -Y ahora que hacemos?- dijo preocupada- no nos dejaran ser felices. -tranquila, yo te protejo-dijo el chico castaño, mientras la abrazaba con fuerza...CHAN CHAN CHAN, QUIEN ERA?, NO LO SEP XD
1. Chapter 1

**EN LA GUERRA Y EL AMOR TODO VALE**

 **Buuaannoo… aquí una pareja que me agrada y no pude procesarlo, naa solo que siempre quise hacer y no pude, algo distinto, en guerra amorosa jajajajajajajaja hoy 30/02/15 (XD) publico como dipperxpacificaxmabelxwendyxabraham lincon XD.**

 **Alertas: incesto, posible lenguaje fuerte (mas adelante), lemon, y otros XD.**

 **Gravity falls no me pertenece, es de su dueño(xD) y no busco algún tipo de lucro con esto solo es mera diversión.**

 **Nota; 2 comillas son pensamientos, las negrillas en lo que yo digo o aclaraciones necesarias a mi punto de vista (si están sin negrillas, 1 comilla el referencia a algo en particular, letra** _ **de costado son nombres de algo referente a consejos ya sea ver escuchar o leer y si lo desean puedo poner los links de las referencias**_ **en el capitulo siguiente, solo me lo informan en reviews XD**

 **Sin mas preámbulos ya que no soy bueno en los intros.**

 **...**

 **Capitulo.- 1:el comienzo de una pesadilla ¿o un sueño?**

-sigues con ese libro dippersuiss?-dijo una linda chica de 17 años mirando con aburrimiento a su hermano. Un chico de exactamente la mis edad que ella, puesto que son gemelos ( **los gemelos no tienen que ser exactamente iguales?. Me refiero a sexo y todo. No serian mellizos?, que mas da, así suena mas prohibido XD** ) y mejores amigos desde que tienen memoria con aventuras que tuvieron como; "la vez que dipper fue poseído, en ese extraño verano en Gravity Falls por un ente extradimensional llamado Bill Cipher obsesionado en destruir el diario Nº 3 en custodia de dipper hasta la fecha, o la ves que emparejaron a tambry con roby (enemigo jurado de dipper) el día de san Valentín y muchas hazañas algo bizarras pero muy divertidas, aun con temor, juntos lo podían todo y me refiero a TODO, menos encontrar ese alguien especial, aun con tantos amores de verano que tuvieron, bueno que la linda chica tubo, ya que a su hermano no le interesaban esas cosas 'según él', aunque se la pasaba babeando por una chica llamada wendy, la cual era para dipper; muy amigable, valiente, lista, linda y….."

-Mabel.. mabel..MABEL!. Dijo sacándola de sus pensamientos, dejando su libro a un lado.

-que!.. aahhh?-dijo ella.

-te estoy ablando desde hace media hora y sigues viendo a pato sin hacerme caso alguno, en que estas pensando?-Dijo en un tono entre molesto y preocupado, ya que su hermana no se perdía tan a menudo en sus pensamientos en especial cuando daba su canción favorita en la radio aun volumen moderado, _el rescate-piter g._

Es canción que tanto amaba ella y él no entendía pero toleraba dado a que es una balada lenta tranquil como los temas que solía bailar su hermana en las fiestas a no poder mas.

Las cosas han cambiado tanto para ella como para él. Por un lado ella se volvió muy pero MUY linda, con piernas torneadas, un rostro perfecto y…y... ahh para el ELLA era perfecta, el como habla, camina, era en si, todo de ella era perfecto y eso era decir poco, muy poco.

Pero el no se quedo muy atrás, creció mas que su hermana volviéndose el tan anhelado gemelo alfa, pero su hermana no entrego ese puesto con mucha facilidad ya que se rehusaba a dejar que su hermano le quitara lo único en lo que lo superaba pero con el tiempo se acostumbro junto al hecho que hasta la fecha el no quería novia y le prohibió rotundamente que se meta en su vida amorosa y… eso no lo tomo muy bien dado a que se proclamaba `mabel cupido pines´ y que su hermano no tenga novia? Eso no lo creerían.. pero..se resigno y así el fue creciendo adquiriendo mas musculatura, claro no la de todo un atleta, pero tampoco estaba tan mal llamando la atención de ciertas chicas en su clase, cosa que a mabel en ocasiones le molestaba de forma ilógicas escudando que son celos de hermanos, bueno se creció barba o algo muy parecida ya que era pequeña pero no indetectable.

-estoy bien.. algo emocionada por volver con el tío stan y ver a mis amigas-Dijo la chica despreocupada.

-yo igual, aun no creo que volvamos mañana, después de tantos años, estoy muy ansioso.

-por volver? O por ver a wendy y pacifica de nuevo-Dijo con un tono burlón haciendo que el chico se sonrojara y rechinara los dientes ya que no las dejo de mencionar cada que podía en los últimos 2 meses.

-mabel…que te ase pensar que es eso?-Dijo intentado no sonar sospechoso y ocultando disimulada mente su rubor.

-por favor dip… hablas dormido-Dijo en un hilo de voz desviando la mirada ocultando una risa que no tardo en notar y ruborizar peor al joven pines, recordando algunos sueños que tiene desde ase algunos años donde algunos era con wendy y otros con pacifica en citas, paseos, caminando de loa mano, y…

-…-reacciono al notar que su hermana esperaba una respuesta y el solo veía al espacio sin decir palabra-enserio?-Dijo incrédulo ante lo que dijo su hermana.

-si jajajajajaja, mira como te pones solo con mencionarlas, tanto te gustan?.

-si digo no.. no lo se si?!-Dijo a la defensiva al reaccionar muy ruborizado.

-ajajajajajaja dipper esta enamorado-dijo cantando-pero de cual?.

-no lo se-dijo sabiendo que no le podía ocultar a su gemela que tanto quería.

-WAU, te puedes enamorar de 2 personas por igual?.

-hasta aquí!-Se abalanzo sobre su hermana en un ataque sin tregua de cosquillas.

-jajajajadipjajajperjajajabastajajajanojajajvalejaja.

-retráctate, di que no me molestaras y me dejaras en paz.

-jajajajestajajajbien.

-bueno-Inmediatamente la soltó.

-…-ella se paro, respiro agitadamente y se dirigió a la puerta, cuando llego empezó a cantar-dipper esta enamorado-empezando a acorrer por el pasillo sabiendo lo que vendría.

-MABELLL!-dijo saliendo a la carrera detrás de su hermana.

-jajajaj no me atraparas 'dipper el enamoradizo' jajaja-dijo ella corriendo escaleras abajo.

-te tengo-dijo atrapándola en el final de las escaleras abrazándola por la espalda.

-suéltame o grito-dijo muy ruborizada, dándose la vuelta parar estar de frente a su hermano.

-mmm…grita.

-enserio?,

-si…no hay nadie y no escucharan tus suplicas de piedad jajaja-dijo al ver la cara de su hermana.

-aaa, si?

-SI.

-entonces nadie vera esto-inmediatamente le robo un beso asiendo que la suelte y quede parado como un poste, hasta que sintió la riza de su hermana.

-jajajaja mira como quedaste jajaja.

-oyee!..eso no vale, esta mal.

-hermanito, en la guerra y el amor todo vale. Vamos solo fue un beso, no es el fin del mundo…aun.

-enserio?

-chip

-me las pagaras!

-noo jajajacosquillas noojajaja.

-en la guerra y el amor todo vale hermanita, tu misma lo dijiste.

-tramposojajajajajasabesjajajajquejajajasoyjajajajajcosquilludajajaj.

-tu problema, no el mió-siguió ignorando lo sucedido.

3 horas después.

-ya estas lista?

-no..solo unos minutitos mas porfis.

-ya llevas arreglándote MEDIA HORA cuanto mas tardaras solo vamos a comer algo no a una fiesta-dijo fastidiado sobre su cama viéndole techo ya que sus padres los dejaban solos mucho tiempo, vestía con unos jeans negros, una solera blanca, una chaqueta azul marino, zapatillas blancas y su gorra de pino.

-ya estoy-dijo saliendo con una falda sobres las rodillas, calcetas blancas hasta las rodillas, zapatos sin tacón, uno de sus suéteres con dibujos infantiles que resaltaban su figura, pero sin mostrar nada, y su peinado con un sujetador con adorno de moño a un lado. Viéndose muy linda aun sin maquillaje (el cual aborrecía) alguno o como ella lo llamaba 'al natural', sin aquellos frenos que usaba cuando era niña y dejo ase algún tiempo atrás, talve años.

-por fin-menciono sin despegar la vista del techo-wau-dijo mal ver a su hermana recordando y agradeciendo que aunque por fuera haya cambiado por fuera, no cambio por dentro y seguía siendo esa dulce niña que tanto quería-te ves radiante.

-gracias dippi… emm…vamos?-dijo sonrojada, lo cual la hacia ver mas linda, al notar que su hermano no la dejaba de mirar embobado.

-aa.. si ..vamos- aun sin quitar los ojos de su hermana y sonrojado al recordar el beso que le dio

...

 **U_U ya comenzó y pinta bien, bueno comencé con pinecest o pinescesto para suavizar las cosas (que mabel mas atrevida jajajaja)**

 **Celos, intriga, traición, mentiras, LEMON y mas en el que siguiente.**

 **Bu-ano, preguntas, sugerencias y comentarios en reviews, a y digan que pareja quedara al final y cual sigue (las historias seran relativas)**

 **PS(post data): pobre dipper, la que le espera. Soy muy malo buajajajajaja**

 **PSS(post data de la post data y consecutivamente):actualizare en algún tiempito, tal ves hasta 1 semana pero are lo posible para que no pase y el tema mencionado es muy bueno se los recomiendo si les gusta ese tipo canciones**

 **Chau chau**


	2. Chapter 2

**BU-ANOOO ESTE ES EL 2doº CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC Y YA SUBIRE OTRO PERO ESTOY CON UN CONFLICTO INTERNO ENTRE CONTINUAR ESTE O COMENSAR OTRO DE UNA PAREJA MUY ANELADA KINDALL XD PERO SEGUIRE ESTE FIC HASTA EL FINAL (PARA QUIEN LE INTERESE)**

 **APD(ANTES-POST DATA):SAVEN DE SOBRA QUE ESOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN EN LO ABSOLUTO ACHIQUE NO VEO NECESARIO ESO DE DESIR QUE NO ES MIO POR LO QUE NO COMPETE ACLARARLO**

 **PERDON POR TARDAR PERO LES TENGO UNA SORPRESA, EXACTO 2 CAPITULOS A LA VEZ, Y CON ESTO ME SALVO DE LA ORCA O GUILLOTINA?**

 **ALERTAS: LAS DE SIEMPRE XD**

…

 **Capitulo .- 2: dulces sueños dipper, dulces sueños**

 **Pv de pipper (** **p** **unto de** **v** **ista)**

-dipper, ayudame!-grito una rubia ( **de infarto** ) mas baja que él, de ojos azul zafiro, que vestía con una blusa roja de tirantes dejando ver sus muy delicados hombros enrojecidos por el frió haciéndola ver mas bonita, con una falda turquesa sobre los rodillas de zapatillas blancas de lona, en el suelo de un bosque con el crepúsculo del atardecer, sentada de rodillas y con sus hermosos ojos llorosos, impulsándolo a correr a no poder mas desde su punto donde la contemplaba con el corazón roto al verla en ese estado arrodillándose para estar a su altura y secarle las lagrimas, detonando un abrazo desesperado por parte de la rubia dejando atónito y sonrojado al pobre castaño sin saber que hacer, perdiéndose en el olor a durazno de su perfume y cabello hasta el punto que reacciono cuando ella hablo.

-gracias por no dejarme sola-dijo en un susurro directo al oído del castaño causándole un escalofrió y un rubor muy grande al sentir su aliento, delicadamente se separo buscando colisionar con su mirada.

-nunca te dejare sola "porque dije eso?, que paso?, donde estoy?, quien es ella ,es pacifica?, wtf?..."-pensaba antes de ser interrumpido por un agradable sabor en sus labios resultante de un desesperado beso robado por la rubia con celo y necesidad dejando atontado al pobre joven.

"que ago, le correspondo?, la alejo?, no ago nada?, AL DIABLO"-e inmediatamente correspondió el beso serrando los ojos y atrayéndola hacia él saciando su sed ella, luego de unos instantes que parecieron una eternidad, una hermosa eternidad, se separaron bruscamente por falta de aire.

-maldito aire-susurraron ambos al unisón, se sonrojaron al escuchar eso de la otra persona, y soltaron una risita, él se paro y la levanto, inmediatamente poniéndola bajo su brazo para protegerla y brindarle calor, notando que estaba helada y temblando.

-no me olvides-fue lo que dijo antes de que todo se envolviera en una luz azul muy intensa…

-dippi? "que hermosa voz, tan delicada, tan dulce, tan, tan…hipnotizante, de quien es esa voz?"-pensó el joven al escucharla a ella, "pero quien es ella?, de donde viene?, se me hace conocida…wendy?".

-dipper? Estas aquí?- dijo una pelirroja ( **de infarto** ) desde el umbral de la puerta del ático _ cuarto con el rostro en sombras, que compartía con mabel en la cabaña de su tío.

-quien es-dijo secamente levantándose haciendo resbalar las cobijas de la cama dejando ver su playera azul marino y su corto verde oscuro, y con una mano a la altura de sus cejas para divisar mejor a la mujer que tenia enfrente.

-quien mas, yo…wendy…tu novia…bobito "bobito?, desde cuando me llama asi?, esperen…NOVIA?"-dijo acercándose y dejando ver a una chica de unos 23 años, mas baja que él por un par de centímetros, con una muy hermosa piel blanca, ojos verdes, con una playera juvenil del escudo de una banda de rock, con un fondo gris claro, que resaltaba su esbelta figura, uno jeans negros descoloridos que resaltaban sus piernas, una camisa a cuadros verdes y blancos, un gorro de leñador (tan típico de ella) y unas zapatillas de lona gris, dejándolo petrificado al oír esas palabras,

-dijiste nnnoo…vviiaaa?

-si, te pasa algo?, te ves muy impresionado, si tu me lo propusiste hace como una semana o se te olvido-dijo rodando los ojos a la derecha en señal de tristeza y orgullo.

-no, no, no, claro que no "porqué nunca te lo propuse, no después de lo del bunquer, pero no tiene que saberlo, o si?, naaa que mas da"-dijo saliendo de su cama por arriba del colchón y parándose a unos escasos centímetros de ella, tomando delicadamente sus hombros buscando sus ojos esmeralda, notando que hacia un pequeño pucherito con el labio inferior, sacándole una sonrisa y un rubor al castaño-… "que linda se ve incluso enojada, tan dulce, fuerte, inteligente, bellísima…tan wendy".

-oyeee- dijo la pelirroja fingiendo mas aun su enojo, seguido por una pequeña sonrisa de lado, a la vez que estaba acortando paulatinamente el espacio entre ambos, seguido de un beso muy débil y cariñoso de unos escasos segundos, que bastaron para dejar al castaño petrificado- "wtf?, esto es real?, que mas da"- inmediatamente él le dio un beso muy apasionado, pero muy despacio, que duro mas tiempo, pero dejándolos sin aliento, forzándolos a separarse.

-maldito aire-susurraron al unisón, se sonrojaron al escuchar eso de la otra persona, y soltaron una risita, él al instante se sintió raro- "que esta pasando?, esto ya lo viví?, con ella?"

-pacifica-susurro él con una lagrima en sus ojos,

-no me olvides-fue lo que dijo en un fuerte abrazo antes de que todo se envolviera en una luz azul muy intensa…

-dippersuiss espérame- dijo una castaña ( **de infarto** ) que corría con toda prisa hacia él.

-mabel?

-claro bobito, a quien esperabas, a superman?, yo tu linda hermanita, y tu novia-dijo lo ultimo en un susurro que era solo para él, con un brillo en sus ojos, de color chocolate, y venia vestida con un vestido entallado y largo hasta por debajo de las rodillas, de colores combinados entre fucsia, naranja, rosado y variedades en formas de manchas de colores en un lienzo digno de un artista cual picazo, davinci o el mismo miguel Ángelo, al ver ese cuerpo escultural que vio desarrollarse con el duro paso de los años- "espera donde estoy, a la escuela, alado de mi casillero, espera…NOVIA?!, jeje deja vu, wtf?.."

-dijiste novi?!...-fue interrumpido por la mano de la castaña tapando su boca sonrojándolo al sentir el tibio tacto de tal musa, la cual llamaba 'hermana, gemela, familia'

-sshhh!, recuerda que estamos en la escuela, o quieres que todos se enteren de lo nuestro?-dijo seguido de una sonrisa de lado con un doble sentido oculto en el fondo.

-no, no, no, claro que no "NUESTRO?!, tenemos algo mas que solo fraternidad?, bueno ella es muy linda lo admito, incluso la chica mas linda que hay en la escuela y aparte es: dulce, juguetona, tierna y me a demostrado amor incondicional sin importar las condiciones o consecuencias…espera, espera… wou, solo wou"- en eso recodo el beso que ella le robo el la tarde del día anterior, antes de salir a comer algo con ella, recordando que la cena estuvo llena de indicios de 'cita' e incluso unas cuantas personas los confundieron como 'pareja' causando un sonrojo en las mejillas de él y una risitas risueñas por parte de ella, también que siempre que se descuidaba de ella la encontraba mirándolo con ojos de 'corazón' por así decirlo, provocando muchos silencios incómodos interrumpidos por ella gracias a un chiste o carcajada de ella.

-…-ella bajo la mirada sonrojada-"diablos que se ve hermo…"-pensaba hasta que un sabor a dulce muy familiar lo saco de esos pensamientos, era ella, que lo besaba dulcemente y algo apasionada, por un instante- "que esta?, al diablo, otra vez"-y le correspondió el beso abrazando su cintura, acercándola a él hasta que el oxigeno empezó a escasear en ambos, con él en shock, y ella al borde de las lagrimas, se separaron con los ojos cerrados.

-maldito aire-susurraron al unisón, se sonrojaron al escuchar eso de la otra persona, y soltaron una risita, él al instante se sintió raro- "que esta pasando?, esto ya lo viví?, con ella?, mi hermanita?"

\- "pacifica, wendy, que esta pasando"-pensó al sentir la necesidad de proteger a la doncella que tenia en frente.

-lo siento, se que no te gusta 'esto' en publico, solo…lo siento, si?-dijo ella, e inmediatamente intento salir corriendo pero un fuerte agarre en su antebrazo, se lo impedía, volteo a ver que era lo que le impedía salir corriendo y se vio envuelta en brazos calidos, protectores, consoladores y refugiadles.

-no te preocupes, somos los únicos aquí, mejor?

-sip-dijo sin romper el abrazo.

-algo mas?-dijo en forma juguetona, ganándose un puchero de parte de la castaña.

-no me olvides-fue lo que dijo en un fuerte abrazo antes de que todo se envolviera en una luz azul muy intensa…

-mierda-susurro un joven despertando de golpe en una habitación que era solo bañada con la luz plateada de la luna fusionada con un leve tono celestino de un amanecer en inicio.

-que fue todo eso?, okeyyy…no vuelvo a hacer reservaciones en restaurantes que sales en Internet, pero..wou…solo wou-susurró e inmediatamente se volteo a ver a su compañera de habitación, durmiendo placidamente abrazada a un peluche mitad panda, mita unicornio, que se llama 'mr. Pandacornio', muy gastado, que él le regalo hace como 3 años, bañada en esa tenue luz que la hacia verse como un ángel- aun lo conserva-dijo en un susurro nostálgico, que izo mover a la castaña, causando el temor de haberla despertado por parte del castaño.

… **.**

 **CHAN CHAN CHAN AQUÍ VAMOS, QUE PENSARA HACER DIPPER?**

 **LO DEL PANDACORNIO NO SE LO ESPERABAN EEEE?**

 **SOLO BUSCABA ALGO QUE ENCAJARA CON ELLA Y LO ENCONTRE EN UN PANDA CON CUERNO DE UNICORNIO XD.**

 **BUENO ESTO VA VIENTO EN POPA.**

 **HA, SE ME OLVIDABA, GRASIAS A LAS "CRITICAS" COSTRUCTIBAS Y NO DEJARE ESTO POR NADA, NI POR MI NOVIA.**

 **-NO TIENES NOVIA-DIJO MI PRIMA MENOR, PO AÑOS.**

 **-FUERA DE MI FIC!-MENCIONO MUY FASTIDIADO JEREMIAS (CRISTIAN DE 18 AÑOS, POR SI ACASO)**

 **-JAJAJAJA, APUESTAS COSAS QUE NO TIENES.**

 **-…-DE LA NADA SACO UNA NAVAJA-REPITE ESO Y TE VAS A ENTERAR!**

 **-AAAAA!-MIENTRAS CORRIA EN SIRCULOS POR EL PANICO-aaaa-DIJO EN ALARIDOS DE DOLOR.**

 **-MUY BIEN AMM…CHAU, CHAU-DIJO CUBIERTO DE UN COLOR CARMESI POR TODO EL CUERPO.**


	3. Chapter 3

**BU-ANOOO, VAMOS PA' ARRIBA JAJAJAJAJAJA BUENO ESTO ES ALGO INCOMODO DESDE MI PUNTO DE VISTA PUES LOS DEJE EN UN MOMENTO INCOMODO AL ESTAR TAN DE LA NADA**

… **.**

 **Capitulo .-3: algo extraño parte 1**

-jijiji, ya basta dipper, no toques, ahí no, estamos en publico-dijo la castaña entre sueños y risas, causando confusión y curiosidad en el castaño.

-"estamos en publico?, no toques?, que estará soñando, bueno mañana nos vamos a primera hora, así que mejor me duermo, espera…habla dormida, y eso significa que…puedo sacar provecho, no, no debo, pero que puede soñar con migo para estar tan feliz? "

-mabel-susurro en un tono muy bajo pero audible.

-mnm…que quieres dippi?-respondió ante aquel susurro inconcientemente.

-mabel…estas dormida?-dijo para asegurarse que su hermana no este despierta o consiente de lo que pasaba.

-sii…-dicho y hecho ella seguía soñando con quien sabe que, sin percatarse de la interrupción del castaño.

-mabel que estas soñando?-dijo en un tono nervioso y ansioso a la vez.

-que estamos en la feria, y acabas de ganar un peluche para mi, que bonito-eso ultimo lo dijo en un tono risueño e infantil, tan adorable que incluso se la imagino en ese estado de felicidad y no pudo retener un rubor, que gracias a la oscuridad no se podía ver, pero eso no descarta el hecho que estaba ahí-gracias dippi, muchas gracias-e inmediatamente abrazo con mas fuerza su peluche como si estuviera apunto de partirse en dos.

-"emm… okay, pero eso no explica lo que dijo antes" que fue lo que icé para que dijeras · no toques, estamos en publico · y te rieras de forma ahogada?

-me estabas abrazando por la espalda y tratabas de…-en eso un golpe fuerte fuera de su cuarto la saco del transe y se despertó de forma exaltada, exaltando también al castaño y obligándolo a hacerse el desentendido de la situación en la que estaba y actuar de forma exaltada, como si también se hubiese acabado de levantar, copiando a su hermana-que fue eso.

-no lo sé-luego un cerdito muy bonito entro, dando a entender que el fue el causante del golpe-pato!, mabel es tu pato.

-pato, que estabas haciendo?

-oink-dijo el cerdo subiendo a la cama de su dueña.

-mabel, aun no se como los convenciste de conservarlo.

-ni yo, creo que fue el hecho de que soy adorable.

-si como no, mas bien el hecho de que les lloraste por 2 semanas sin parar.

-como dije, porque soy adorable-dijo como una niña caprichosa y engreída, sacando una pequeña carcajada por parte de su hermano-que?-dijo haciéndose la desentendida del tema.

-alguna vez te dije cuanto te amo?

-solo, me has dicho te amo…amm…no se, un millón de veces?

-solo un millón?-dijo con un tono de sarcasmo y desilusión a la vez.

-te párese poco?-en un tono incrédulo.

-amm…si?

-aaa, y cuantas veces me lo quieres decir?

-aaa-un una hilada de voz que representaba que estaba pensando-cuantas estrellas hay en el universo?

-no lo se, que yo sepa siempre se crean mas y por eso son incontables.

-exacto…párese que alguien pone atención en ciencias.

-es la única materia en donde no nos sentamos juntos.

-y?

-me aburro…y por eso le presto atención al profe, para variar…no, no vas a lograr que me siente con otros en las demás materias, solo para mejora mis notas.

-como… "okey, no se como pudo adivinar en lo que pienso, antes de que lo piense, y en mi defensa eso seria una buena oportunidad de que mejore en sus notas, ya que casi reprueba la mayoría…esperen, 1)como puede leer mi mente, 2)dijo que yo la desconcentro?, si ni le hablo, bueno no mientras estamos en clases, solo me siento a su lado e incluso le ayudo a pasar, 3)creo que me falta agilidad mental dado a que casi no proceso lo que me dicen muy rápido como lo de wendy, lo de pacifica, lo de mabel…Aaaaa lo de mabel!, casi consigo que me lo cuente y pato me interrumpió…de nuevo que es lo que me pasa" adivinaste

-dipper te conozco bien y se lo que piensas pues somos hermanos desde que nacimos.

-creo que por eso somos gemelos, mabel, por que nacimos juntos.

-cierto, y no crees que deberíamos dormir un poco mas?

-ya no tengo sueño, y tu?

-tampoco, y que quieres hacer?

-no deberíamos empezar a alistarnos?

-cierto, yo pido la ducha primero-grito saltando de la cama directo al baño cerrando con delicadeza la puerta, ya que sus padre podían estar aun dormidos.

-mabel no te acabes el agua caliente-grito dipper.

-no grites papá y mamá aun están dormido-se escucho desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-amm…lo siento?, por cierto que hora es?-miro su reloj en la mesa de noche-las 5:30 a.m.!? "a que hora me desperté?, di mi o mis sueños?"

Después de unas horas

En el mesón ovalado de la cocina estaba la familia pines desayunando con toda tranquilidad.

-como pudiste acabarte casi toda el agua caliente-replico el chico castaño.

-te guarde agua, deberías agradecerme almenos-dijo mientras se llevaba una cucharada de cereal a la boca encogiéndose de hombros.

-si, suficiente como para medio baño-dijo mandándole una mirada asesina-tobe que bañarme con agua fría!, sabes lo fría que estaba?, eran las 6:00 de la mañana!

-ya tranquilo, que te va a hacer mal-dijo la castaña intentando tranquilizar a su hermano mirándolo directamente a los ojos

-mal?, tu me haces mal!

-…-la castaña bajo la cabeza con un semblante triste, con ojos cristalizados detrás del flequillo que ocultaba los mismos con una sombra-yo te ago mal?-dijo con una voz que se sentía quebrarse con cada palabra.

-que?, no, no mabel, no te pongas así, lo siento si?, solo lo siento, no debí decirlo sin pensarlo o sentirlo, discúlpame hermanita por favor- dijo tomando la mano de su hermana que sostenía la cucharilla dentro del plato de cereal-podemos hablar afuera?

-…-ella solo asintió débilmente dando a entender que si.

Salieron de la cocina por la puerta que daba al jardín y subieron a la casa del árbol, que tenían en el único árbol de todo el jardín desde hace algunos años atrás, luego él se arrodillo frente a ella, la cual no despegaba la mirada del suelo de madera, como si fuera la cosa mas asombrosa e interesante del mundo.

-mira mabel lo siento, no lo dije de verdad-luego procedió a envolverla con sus brazos en un gesto de protección sintiendo como lloraba en su hombro.

-lo dijiste por lo de ayer?-lo menciono aun con su voz quebrada.

-no-dijo secamente, recordando aquel beso que se le fue robado el día anterior por su hermana.

-entonces, te gusto? o te molesto-dijo levantando la vista para ver los ojos de su hermano, esperando la respuesta.

-no me molesto.

-entonces te gusto?-esta ves con un brillo en los ojos digno de una chica locamente enamorada

-estaría mal decir que si?

-un poco, pero no me importa-y procedieron a fundirse en un eterno beso que subía a cada movimiento de intensidad, hasta que se separaron por falta de oxigeno, luego empezaron otro combinado con carisias, un poco subidas de tono.

… **.**

 **WUO…SOLO…WOU, NA ESA IDEA DEJARA INTRIGA, Eeeeee?**

 **OKEY ESTO ESTA MAS O MENOS, PERO A ESTE PASO SERA UNA HISTORIA MUY LARGA, ÑÑAAA.**

 **AGRADESCO A LA ACADEMIA DE LONDOS CITY POR EL PREMIO A INSESTO MAS CAMUFLADO XD**

 **NO OLVIDEN VOTAR POR SU PAREJA FAVORITA (TALVEZ NO LO MENCIONE PERO EN ESTA HISTORIA NO TODOS TENDRAN UN FINAL FELIZ ASIQUE SI NO VOTAN, ÑES ROMPERE EL CORAZON A LAS 3, Y SI SOY CAPAZ, NO ME TIENTEN)**

 **CHAU, CHAU**


	4. Chapter 4

**BU-ANO AQUÍ UN AGRADESIMIENTO A QUIEN APOYA EL FIC.**

 **GRASIAS!**

 **JAJAJAJAJA BUENO AQUÍ AGRADESCO LA INTERVENCION DE ELICE AFRODITA POR EL DETALLE DE HACERME NOTAR EL ERROR DE LOS HOMOFONOS, DADO QUE SIEMPRE TENGO CONFLICTO CON ESTE TIPO DE PALABRAS, LO SIGUIENTE, EL HECHO DE LA INTERVENCION DE PRIMERA MANO DE MI PARTE, ES ALGO MIO, SIEMPRE LO HAGO EN TRABAJOS DE TODA INDOLE, O ESTILO, PERO INTENTO QUE SEA LO MINIMO, PERO GRACIAS, LO DE LAS MAYUSCULAS EN NOMBRES, SIGNOS DE INTERROGACION O ADMIRACION SOLO AL FINAL, ES EL ESTILO DE ESCRITURA QUE AJECUTO DESDE QUE TENGO MEMORIA, DE TODOS MODOS, ALMENOS YO CREO QUE ESTO ES PARA DIVERCION, PERO SE LE AGRADESE EL HECHO QUE DESEE MEJORAR LA LECTURA.**

 **GRACIAS!.**

 **LUEGO YO APRESIO A LOS ANIMALES DE TODA INDOLE POR LO QUE YO CREO EN LA IGUALDAD, SEGUNDO NO PUSE PINECESTO EN NINGUN CAPITULO, DADO QUE NO TENGO UNA PAREJA FIJA AUN, AGRADESCO EL PUNTO DE CAMBIAR LA CLASIFICASION, NO SE COMO SE ME PASO, PERO DE TODA FORMA AGRADESERIA NO DESQUITARSE CONMIGO A LUTY MALFOY DADO QUE NO ME AGRADA LA IDEA, PERO DADO A QUE NO PUEDO HACER NADA, AGRADESERIA QUE SI ESTO NO ES DE SU AGRADO NO LO LEA.**

 **A SHINIGAMI dxd LE MENCIONO QUE AUN NO ESTAN EN GRAVITY FALLS, RECIÉN ESTAN POR LLEGAR AL PEQUEÑO PUEBLO, Y NO TE PREOCUPES HABRA COSAS TAN RETORSIDAS Y EXTRAÑAS QUE… A NO HARE SPOILER, SOLO UNA CUESTIONANTE PARA TODO EL PUBLICO, QUE TAN RETORSIDA ES LA MENTE HUMANA A SU PARECER?, A LA HISTORIA.**

… **...**

 **Capitulo .-4: algo extraño parte 2**

Delicadamente la recostó en el suelo de madera, bajando sus manos a la altura de su clítoris, tocando por enésima de lo que era una falda azul pastel húmeda y pegajosa que a su tacto.

-párese que alguien ya se mojo-dijo en un tono juguetón, mientras subía la falda de su hermana encontrándose con otro obstáculo, el cual desgarro en un acto salvaje, por la desesperación.

-tran…quiiilo…aaauu…unn…tene..mos..tiempo-dijo la castaña entre gemidos ahogados.

-no me importa-vociferó con fastidio en su voz, procedió a quitarle el suéter y bra a la vez en un solo movimiento, dejando ver su hermoso cuerpo desnudo.

-mi turno-dijo sonrojada y con un tono juguetón quedando encima de él sacándole la playera de forma rápida, fue bajando en forma felina hasta la altura de su entre pierna desabrocho y quito el bóxer junto a los jeans que usaba, dejándolo en la misma situación que ella.

Él ya no aguanto e inmediatamente arremetió contra ella saboreando su pecho izquierdo con la boca, y jugando con el otro con su mano derecha, dejando libre su izquierda que arremetió con desespero y dulzura contra la vajina de su acompañante, comenzó metiendo un dedo en primer lugar, produciendo gritos de excitación de la dama.

-puedo?-pregunto a su oído, desatando un escalofrió por toda la espina dorsal de la meza.

-claro que puedes, pero se gennn…aaa…tiiiillll-dijo al sentir la lengua de su hermano en los labios inferiores y la entrada de su vajina, lamiendo e insertando la lengua para sentir su sabor, ese glorioso sabor que tantos quisieron probar pero que solo es para él.

-te gusta?

-es mi primeraaa…vez "creo que ya me corrí como 5 veces y todavía no esta dentro de mí, a este paso me volveré loca antes de nada" Aaaa!-grito al sentir el dedo de su hermano nuevamente dentro de ella regalándole tanto placer como era posible, bloqueando sus sentidos.

-soy tu primer vez?, y esta es mi primera vez también, esto dolerá un poco-dijo antes de proceder con una estocada precisa pero lenta y dulce, provocando un grito de dolor ahogado acompañado con lagrimas, espero a que se acostumbrara antes de proceder con las estocadas.

-di…pper…sigue…no…pares…por…favor-dijo moviendo las caderas para empezar a disipar el dolor y sentir un placer que jamás a sentido, ni cuando se masturbaba en nombre de su hermano.

Las estocadas comenzaban a tener velocidad y esto acrecentaba el placer de ambos.

-mabel, me voy a correr!

-yo tam…bién , no…lo sa…ques.

-AAAA!-gritaron ambos al llegar al tan anhelado orgasmo juntos, y mientras su vista se hacia borrosa por el cansancio, sintió que caía directo a la madera cuando…

-Aaaa!-gritaron exaltados los gemelos en el ultimo asiento de un bus causando un sobre salto en el conductor.

-"fue solo un sueño, pero ya es el segundo en menos de 24 horas, y este fue mas extraño" porque gritaste?-le pregunto el castaño a su hermana.

-porque tu gritaste, me asustaste y yo…que paso?

-solo fue un sueño muy extraño, con alguien "se lo digo esto fue muy raro, no mejor en otra ocasión" no fue nada.

-no dirías pesadilla? con quien?-pregunto con una mirada picara-"ojala que conmigo, espera…que estas pensando mabel?...es tu hermano y no puedes pensar de esa manera con él, pero es tan lindo, no mabel, pero soñar no hace daño, pero soñaste con él todas las noches desde hace como UN mes, pero solo son salidas, solo salidas?, amm,,,si?, sueñas cosas inapropiadas con él todas las noches!, oye no es cierto, no? Casi le dices anoche que él te quería violar en medio de la feria!...Y QUE QUERIAS TIRAR EN LA CASA DEL ARBOL AUN CON TUS PADRES EN LA CASA!, primero…no me iba a violar…solo me estaba acariciando y besando…además no estaba en mis 5 sentidos…y lo de la casa del árbol es aparte…eso lo acabo de soñar, si como no…metió su mano debajo de tu falda!...y querías comprar condones para que tiren y no te embaraces!, oye…bueno…no es violar si yo quiero…y hay que cuidarse…no?, no!…se llama incesto…y claro que quieres…te mojas solo con verlo a los ojos…literal!, eso es personal, somos la misma persona boba, bueno quiero con él…algún problema?, sabes?…haz lo que quieras después de todo yo también quiero con él…no es lindo?, si y…"

-con nadie, no soñé con nadie "…mierda"-dijo muy nervioso y sonrojado.

-si como no, mira como estas, todo rojo y nervioso, o estabas en un trío? Con ellas 2?-dijo mientras lo picaba en las costillas, pero su semblante se torno serio al ver la expresión de su hermano.

-MABEL…como se te ocurre algo así…tú no deberías hablar de algo tan delicado como si se tratara de un tema cualquiera-dijo con un tono muy serio.

-tranquilo…no quise tocar un nervio…no soy tan inocente como párese dipper-lo ultimó lo dijo en un susurro para ella, y solo para ella.

-que quieres decir-eso para la castaña fue como un baldazo de agua helada en pleno verano, pensó que la escucho y eso la asustaba, pues a pesar de ser virgen, aun, eso no significaba que no supiera o entendiera de esos temas, y pensar que todos creen que es una inocente y torpe niña, que equivocados están, pero prefirió hacerse a la desentendida.

-sobre que?-dijo muy intrigada esperando estar equivocada.

-sobre lo de tocar un nervio-en eso pudo dar un respiro mental de alivio, y nunca o casi nunca se aliviaba de estar equivocada.

-me refiero a…no quería decirte algo que te molestara…eso es todo-dijo con la mirada baja y un semblante triste.

-no me enoje contigo, es simplemente que no me gusta que hables así, es algo muy incomodo, ya que tu eres mi inocente hermana-dijo poniendo su brazo por encima de sus hombros y acercándola al punto de tener su cabeza apoyada en su pecho-y creer que hables de eso con tal naturalidad…es…perturbador-dijo el escritor sosteniendo con su pulgar e índice es rostro de nuestra castaña, buscando su mirada, al encontrarla vio un sonrojo épico y unos ojos cristalizados al borde del llanto, e inmediatamente se fundieron en un abrazo lleno de tantos sentimientos que parecían cual uno solo, una eternidad de segundos, hasta que un grito los despertó.

-hey, novios, ultima parada, Gravity Falls.

-novios?-dijo incrédulo el castaño, restándole importancia al asunto dado que no era la primera vez.

-jijijiji-soltó una pequeña risa aun apoyada en él, degustando aquel olor que la enloquecía, acurrucándose con peligro de quedarse dormida de nuevo.

-nos preparamos para salir?

-Aaa?...si, si prepárate yo solo saco mi maleta y listo.

-entonces que te párese si probamos los emparedados que trajimos?

-me encantaría-dijo la castaña haciendo un ademán con la mano como si estuviera entregándose en matrimonio.

-espera…ya llegamos, nos están esperando.

-quienes?

-el tío stan y soos!-dijo emocionado al reconocer a su tío y a uno de sus mejores amigos.

-solo ellos?

-si-dijo algo desilusionado al no ver a nadie mas-"creí que almenos una de ellas vendría a recibirme, bueno supongo que era mucho pedir"

… **.**

 **AQUÍ EN CADA CAPITULO PONDRE EL MARCADOR:**

 **MABEL:1**

 **PACIFICA:2**

 **WENDY:0 (-JAJAJAJA, NADIE TE QUIERE- LE DIJE A LA PELIRROJA.**

 **-OYE ESTO NO AH ACABADO, SE QUE ME QUIEREN Y TE LO DEMOSTRARE, QUE TE PARESE APOSTAR-RESPONDIO OFENDIDA DICHA PELIRROJA.**

 **-QUE TIENES EN MENTE-DIJE CON CARA DE INTRIGA.**

 **-que te parase si el ganador pide?**

 **-estas conciente de lo cruel que soy, no?**

 **-si…pero se que me quieren, así que no te tengo miedo.**

 **-segura?, nadie a votado por ti y eso que me atrase en subir capitulo.**

 **-YA VERAS-dijo seguido de un portazo.)**

 **PERDON POR LA INTERRUPCION, LLEVANDO A OTRO TEMA PARA CAMBIAR DE TEMA SE AGRÁDESERIA NOMBRAR LA PAREJA O LA DAMA PARA TOMAR EN CUENTA EL VOTO.**

 **Aquí un fragmento de assassin's creed unity-zarcort (RAP-PLAY) [VISITEN SU CANAL UN YOU TUBE "ZARCORT O ZARCORTGAME" RECOMENDADO XD)**

 _ **Seré la ley que nunca me ayudo**_

 _ **Seré la cura para la traición**_

 _ **Desde versalles hasta las calles donde azota la revolución**_

 _ **Seré la vida, seré la muerte, empiezo donde se acaba la suerte**_

 _ **Tengo en la mente grabado el asesinato de esa gente inocente**_

 _ **Bajo mi daga se esconde en terror de reyes y presidentes**_

 _ **Baj0o mi miedo flórese la furia para dejarlos sin dientes**_

 _ **Quien quiera que venga para matarme que no lo intente**_

 _ **La rabia recorre mi cuerpo, la furia que siega mi mente**_

 _ **Desde pequeño e sido fuerte**_

 _ **Me ha acompañado la muerte**_

 _ **He sido un estorbo**_

 _ **Toda una lacra**_

 _ **Con el orgullo de frente**_

 _ **Orgullo de mi familia, de mis amigos, de toda mi gente**_

 _ **He decidido que seré un castigo para todo aquel que me miente**_

 **BUENISIMO NO?,SOLO QUE ES UN REGALITO A MI AMIGA QUE ESTUBO DE CUMPLEAÑOS. FIESTA!...UHA UHA (CON LAS MANITOS HACIA ARRIBA "EMPUJANDO EL TECHO" COMO DICEN, NO?)**

 **Y SUBIRE LA OTRA PARTE EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.**

 **CHAU CHAU.**


	5. Chapter 5

**BU-ANO, TRANQUILOS CHAVALES NO SE ESPONJEN QUE YA SABEN QUE YO SE QUE ME FUME ALGO FUERTE JAJAJA**

 **AQUÍ OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTO Y BUENO HE DESIDIDO QUE SI ARE OTRO FIC MAS PERO LO ARE MAS CORTO PARA QUE LO FINALISE ANTES QUE ESTE POR SI LES IMPORTA**

 **ALERTAS: ÑAAA**

… **.**

Es irónico...no?, la demencia, como cuando alguien te grita loco o te tratan como un monstruo y en realidad no se equivocan. Bueno no es como si me interesara lo que creen de mi, soy solo yo pero cuando vez morir...o el terror en la persona que mas amas produce que plantees tu propia realidad y mas cuando tu lo causas, todo gracias a la locura. Yo estoy loco...e incluso soy el dios de la misma, tan alejado a la realidad que parase una simple ilusión, tan ajeno al mismo universo que me párese un muy bizarro holograma, pero todo tiene arreglo aunque parezca imposible, luchar por esa persona especial te puede cambiar ya sea para bien o mal, te guías por en dilema: _'si ella esta bien, nada mas importa'_ pero muchos tienen miedo, si tan solo el mundo entero supiera que el amor es el único acto que purifica hasta el alma mas corrompida...incluso si no tienes alma como en mi caso. Aun recuerdo ese dicho

 _A veces me he sentido casi muerto, otras peor casi vivo_

Solo mírenme!-dijo con un tono de fastidio que vino tan rápido como se fue-no soy ni un ser viviente como tal, solo un despojo de lo que alguna vez fui o llegare a ser a pesar del poder ilimitado que poseo. Atado a mi propia demencia para mantenerme cuerdo, irónico no lo creen?...

En un cuarto muy elegante e impecable, una chica muy hermosa de almenos 17 años, con cabellos dorados y ojos esmeralda, esta con un vestido largo pero casual, color marengo y zapatillas de lona morados, estaba recostada en su cama mirando el techo color marfil, como si fuera la cosa mas asombrosa del mundo.

-haajj-soltó un suspiro al recordar a quien le quito el sueño por 5 años, y pensar que en tanto tiempo no ha visto, no savia como seria, pero se imagino a un chico bajo con cabello castaño, ojos chocolate, con una mirada muy profunda, que te escaneaba solo con una mirada, junto a la gorra de pino que tanto quería, un chaleco y unos shorts, con unas gambas claras-amm…que pasa conmigo, hace 5 años y 3 meses no lo vez, que te hace creer que ahora será diferente-dijo mientras se incorporaba mirándose al espejo.

-amm…que en todo este tiempo no estabas aquí?...y ahora llegaste para quedarte, y ahora no tienes un castigo que cumplir-respondió su reflejo, espantándola al escuchar su voz sin haber dicho una palabra.

-quien eres?

-soy tú, boluda, pacifica noroeste, con razón no me sorprende que sin verlo te enamoraste de él en tu estadía en Suiza.

-quien dijo que estoy enamorada?.

-por favor-con un tono arrogante-solo piensas en él, e incluso sueñas con él.

-mentira.

-y el echo de imaginártelo todo el día, no cuenta?

-no me lo imagino todo el día-muy sonrojada y nerviosa-solo pienso como se desarrollo durante mi ausencia.

-y no quieres verlo?

-claro que quiero, es el único amigo verdadero que tengo y me ayudo sin poner excusas o porqués.

-y? en que te ayudo?

-a darme cuenta el monstruo en el que me estaba convirtiendo.

-claro que lo amas.

-yo no dije eso.

-pero si estas ansiosa porque llegue, por cierto, que hora es?

-las 11:00 a.m., por?

-a que hora llega su bus?

\- a las 10:30…mierda, me haces perder el tiempo, quería ir a recibirlo y estoy discutiendo cosas absurdas con tigo, bueno con migo, aaaa que mas da, ya debió haber llegado-dijo en un tono desilusionado y triste.

-porque estas triste?, si ya llego solo ve a la cabaña de su tío y listo, ahí debe estar.

-tienes razón, tengo todo el verano para estar con él, y no tengo que ponerme triste por perder unos minutos.

-y que esta esperando, ve y salúdalo de mi parte.

-vuelvo tarde, así que no me esperes despierta-procedió a dejar la habitación con una carcajada risueña...

Mientras tanto en una habitación rustica y desordenada (bueno, no tanto), estaban dos chicas preciosa de sus 22 o 23 años, una de cabello pelirrojo muy largo que le llegaba hasta la cintura, la otra de cabello fucsia oscuro y corto que le llegaba por debajo de los hombros, pero con un mecho grueso de color fucsia claro desde la raíz hasta la punta, al nivel de su barbilla (en el lado izquierdo de su rostro),una era muy alta con tez claro, como la nieve, ojos verde bosque muy hermosos e hipnotizantes que usaba una camisa de leñador verde a cuadros con unos jeans rasgados de color claro, con unas gambas de color negro, mientras la otra bestia con una falda negra con medias pastel, con botas militares y una solera blanca con la manga hasta la mitad del antebrazo, debajo de un suéter delgado, algo escotado, pero no mostraba nada gracias a la solera que tenia el cuello circular mientras estaba pegada a su celular, hasta que se percato que su amiga no paraba de caminar en círculos.

-oye tranquila, o acabaras en el sótano-dijo bromeando la pelifucsia dejando de lado su teléfono.

-ahhh?-respondió la pelirroja, totalmente perdida.

-que te sucede?, estas muy nerviosa y eso no es normal en ti-dijo con un tono de preocupación en su voz.

-nada-respondió de inmediato, intrigando aun mas a su amiga.

-segura?

-ammm...no?

-fue una pregunta?

-no-con un tono decaído- no puedo ocultarte nada, me preocupa que tenga a otra.

-por dios!, solo pasaron 5 años no un millón, y aunque así fuera, tu misma dijiste que solo era amigos, casi HERMANOS, y a lo que a mi me concierne eso es incesto-lo ultimo lo dijo para molestarla-y eso es ilegal.

-solo es incesto si somos hermanos de sangre o por el matrimonio de nuestro padres, se lo que dije pero después de roby me di cuenta de lo puro de su corazón y noble de sus acciones-en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, bueno de a quién se lo dijo-bueno como era, no es que sea malo o lo haya sido.

-tranquila, no olvides que estuve ahí-dijo la pelifucsia tranquilizando a su amiga-desde cuando te diste cuenta que lo querías?

-bueno como no vino en unos cuantos años lo fui añorando y me di cuenta de muchas cosas con el tiempo, por lo que no puedo esperar a verlo de nuevo.

-como crees que es?, bueno me refiero a ahora que a crecido.

-no creo que haya cambiado mucho que digamos, ya sabes, me imagino a un chico con mucho acne y hundido en sus libros de misterio, algunos problemas para encajar en la sociedad ( **nadie tiene fe en dipper, que poca ^_^** ), que con mucha suerte haya tenido su primer beso, mucho menos una novia y ni hablar de su primera...a!, no quiero ni imaginarlo en brazos de otra chica, la mataría y me haría un collar con sus dientes

-no crees que así se sentía cuando salías con MI novio?...bueno cuando ERA tu novio y si lo crees un potencial perdedor, porque dices que tenias miedo que tenga otra?

-si algo he aprendido con él es que nada va deacuerdo al lo planeado.

-y crees que aun se acuerde de ti?

-no lo puedo asegurar pero no prefiero creerlo así, no se que aria si llega y me dice: wendy?, si ya me acuerdo de ti...la que me rompió el corazón a los 12 años...como estas?...disculpa tengo que llamar a mi NOVIA espero no importunar-lo dijo sin respirar con una voz fingiendo de hombre muy forzada y remarcando la ante-ante penúltima palabra.

-ammm?...no es por preocuparte ni nada pero, ha que hora dijiste que llegaba?

-10:30...por?...no me digas que ya es tarde.

-okay...no es las 11:00 y no llegas media hora tarde.

-MIERDA!...como se me paso la hora, ya debió llegar y no lo fui a recibir a la estación de buses!, debe pensar que no me interesa en nada-lo dijo con un tono entre enojada y decepcionada de si misma.

-solo dile que no lo savias y listo.

-todo el mundo lo savia, y yo no me entero? No es un poco estupido?

-dile que llegaste ayer de viaje y te la pasas todo el verano con él.

-si! tienes razón...no debo preocuparme por perder un par de minutos si puedo pasar mucho tiempo a su lado, gracias!, por eso te amo!-lo ultimo lo dijo acompañado de un guiño.

-de nada? Pero no lo digas frente a mi novio que es muy celoso.

-vamos?

-a donde?

-a la cabaña del tío stan, seguro se hospedara hay con su hermana, ddaaa.

-paso, no es como que me emocione ver a los padres de roby pero es mi novio y me invito a cenar solo para hacer mas tolerable la cena, creo que no debería fallarle.

-okay yo te aviso cualquier otra cosa-lo dijo desalojando el cuarto de su amiga dando un ligero portazo por la emoción...

 **...**

 **AQUE EL QUINTO CAPITULO Y UN ADELANTO: ALGUEN LLORARA EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP. QUE CRUEL SOY :3**

 **Y NO OLVIDEN VOTAR POR SU PAREJA FAVORITA**

 **ESTOY CONSIDERANDO UN NOMBRE PARA LOS VILLANOS (3 PARA SER EXACTO) Y LAS IDEAS LLEGAN TAN RAPIDO COMO SE VAN**

 **QUETAL UNA AYUDADITABUENO DIRIA 2 PUNTOS MAS**

 **1)CUALQUERE INTERVENCION DE REALISMO EN LA HISTORIA SE AGRADESE A DEVIANT ART Y SE MIRARAN CUALQUIER URL QUE SE MANDE A LOS REVIEWS**

 **2)PERDON POR LA TARDANZA ME DESCUIDE ULTIMAMENTE GRACIAS A MIS AMIGOS Y QUE NO TENIA MUCHAS IDEAS**

 **CHAU CHAU**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bu-ano, perdón por la tardanza pero tuve un problema personal que tenia que solucionar bueno como verán aquí comienza lo inesperado y misterioso que produce que amemos esta serie pero cambiaremos un poco las reglas pero eso lo verán mas adelante**

 **Sin nada mas que decir disfruten el capitulo**

 **...**

 **Capitulo .-6: LAS COSAS NO SON LO QUE PARECEN**

Es increíble como el universo es solo existencial, con hay personas muy importantes para una realidad e innecesarias para otra como ej.: un niño llamado Jonathan que aquí es solo un niño de 14 años, pero en otra realidad es un guerrero atado a un 'monstruo' explicito en una frase tan ilógica como cierta;

" _ **No estoy loco, solo estoy demente"**_

Pero no estamos aquí para hablar de él sino de esta realidad, donde la magia negra manda, magia que yo domino convirtiéndome en uno de los seres mas poderosos que existe, e irónicamente incluso para mi hay debilidades como el clásico monstruo que se enamora y vende su humanidad para no sentir dolor, talvez muchos no comprendan lo ultimo pero esa es una historia para otro día, hablemos de algo que les interese como...no se...la humanidad?, si mejor comencemos desde el principio.

La humanidad siempre busca su subsistencia sobre ella misma, sin importar contra quien se enfrente o a quien tenga que matar, no importando el resultado siempre y cuando salga benefactor al final, matando su futuro, escupiendo a su pasado e ignorando se presente, con la misma excusa miserable de un 'no se' que estupido suena al usarlo como una forma baga de auto-compadecimiento al no asegurar su futuro y solo un porcentaje se torna importante en su realidad o realidades dado que el ser humano es y será así en todos sus futuros, pero siempre hay excepciones como es el caso de algunas personas en este pequeño pueblo, o cambian gracias a las palabras correctas de la persona indicada en el momento justo, algo muy trivial pero cierto como el tiempo mismo o tu existencia en uno de los tantos planos, bueno no me agrada el tema dado que estoy divagando en mi propia mente...

-donde están todos?, mabel!, soos!, tío!, hay alguien!?-dijo él castaño entrando por la puerta de la conocida cabaña del misterio para encontrarse con lo mas desgarrador que sus ojos le podían mostrar, un tumulto de gente vestida con ropa negra bordeando un ataúd del color más blanco que existe con el nombre del difunto en una cartelera colgando del techo, la cual estaba en el centro de la pared trasera de lo que era la sala-ma...ma...-dijo antes de correr y observar que el cuerpo inerte de la que fue la persona mas importante de su vida estaba ahí, sin perder un segundo rompió en llanto apoyando todo su cuerpo en el ataúd e inmediatamente sintió unas manos por toda su espalda obligándolo a mirar y percibir las miradas tristes de los que considera familia o amigos: stanford, soos, Jonathan y Samanta-como paso-dijo secamente con la voz quebrada

-tranquilo amigo-dijo un chico rubio de ojos cafés oscuros de unos 15 años, vestido con una camisa negra con el cuello desabotonado hasta el 3º botón con la piel blanca, un jeans de color negro profundo y zapatos negros-estamos aquí para ti-dijo señalando a las personas que lo compadecían.

-como paso!-esbozo en un grito que paralizo a todos los presentes.

-la encontraron en el patio trasero muerta ase como 2 horas-dijo su amigo rubio, alejándolo del centro de la habitación y llevándolo a un extremo junto a la pared donde estaba el cartel blanco donde decía el nombre de mabel con las letras rosadas .

-2 horas?. Donde estaba todo ese tiempo-dijo en un arranque de furia chocando su puño con la pared provocando que la pared de madera se cuartee con un hilo de sangre que provenía de los nudillos que preocupo a todos.

-tranquilo dipper, no es tu culpa, tu fuiste a comprar el regalo de aniversario para pacifica-dijo una chica con el cabello oscuro muy largo, que a la luz del sol parece azul intenso e hipnotizante con una capucha negra con cuello de V con unos jeans negros y unos zapatos casuales negros, tan típico de ella al no gustarle las cosas muy femeninas.

-pa...pa...pacifica?-dijo muy sorprendido al escuchar 'aniversario' y 'pacifica' en la misma oración parándose de puntillas para observar la bolsa alado de la puerta aun abierta y por acto reflejo saca su celular para toparse con una llamada de la casa de wendy hace 2 horas-porque me llamaría wendy?

-wendy?, tampoco te enteraste...no?-dijo el rubio con una expresión triste y preocupado por como lo tomaria.

-enterarme de que?...no, dime que no es...

-si-dijo con un hilo de voz que representaba profunda tristeza-a ella también la encontraron, pero en medio de la plaza del pueblo con heridas iguales a las de mabel-dirigió su mirada a las heridas de mordidas casi imperceptibles en el cadáver de la difunta en medio de la sala-iríamos a su velorio después de este.

-no, esto no es real, no puede serlo.

-lo es, o almenos en teoría-dijo una voz que puso sus pelos de punta a la vez que todo perdía el color tomando tonos grises, junto a una luz débil proveniente de sus espaldas, aquella voz que el castaño no quería escuchar, pero le pareció extraño que no hiciera una de sus entradas excesivamente sorprendentes-tranquilo solo vengo a presentar mis respetos a la difunta-dijo bill dirigiendo su mirada al ataúd con un semblante entristecido.

-tu!, fuiste tu quien le hizo esto!-dijo dipper corriendo para vengar a su hermana, siendo detenido en seco por un aura azul que rodeaba su cuerpo.

-BASTA!-dijo con una voz demoníaca junto a un tono rojo carmesí que nunca en su vida vio en bill, provocando un terror repentino en todo su cuerpo, aquella expresión de ira pura solo se entendería si hubiera insultado lo mas preciado en su inmortal existencia-no vine a pelear, vine a mostrarte el futuro, tu sabes que puedo estar en distintos planos y líneas de tiempo de las mismas, este es uno de los futuros.

-donde estamos?

-déjame mostrarte- dijo bill soltando a dipper y chasqueando los dedos para cambiar la realidad, toda la gente desapareció, se oscureció dejando distinguir unas luces y sonidos proveniente de la habitación donde el tío stan ve sus telenovelas, con temor entra para encontrar a mabel con un vestido de luto viendo el programa de chica adolescente que tanto amaba-lo vez?

-que se supongo que debo ver?-dijo en un susurro que detono la mirada de mabel sobre el- me escucha?

-claro que te escucho-dijo mabel levantándose, para acercarse y besar a dipper directo en los labios, bill desvió la mirada en gesto se desagrado, dipper lo vio mirando por la ventana, separándose al sentir el asombro de su hermano-que pasa dipper?, se que es duro pero no puedo besar a mi novio?, jijijijiji-ahogo una risa al ver a su hermano en estado de shock, al separarse del abrazo ocurrió el efecto de antes, congelándola con aquella cara tan tierna que tenia, combinada con una sonrisa mas que comparable con la misma Gioconda o Monaliza como la llaman algunos.

-que sucede?, explícame lo que paso.

-mira tu celular-dijo secamente bill aun sin hacer contacto visual con dipper.

Él saco su celular para toparse con 2 llamadas perdidas de pocos minutos, o minuto de diferencia, uno de la casa de wendy y otro de... la mansión noroeste-que es esto?, porque tengo una llamada de la mansión de pacifica...cierto es mi nov...-no pudo terminar la frase al entender lo que estaba por decir.

-no en esta realidad-respondió bill sin moverse-ella es tu novia en esta realidad-dijo apuntando a mabel-y si, ellas están muertas.

-QUE!?, no puede ser...que me quieres mostrar.

-QUE NO LO VEZ!, ELLAS ESTAN CONDENADAS Y SOLO SALVARAS A UNA!-dijo tomando el aspecto anterior por un instante para volver a la normalidad y decir con un tono de resignación-almenos salvaras a la que amas.

-MENTIRA!, ELLAS ESTAN BIEN Y LAS SALVARE A LAS 3 de lo que sea-dijo ya mas calmado.

Bill chasque los dedos una vez mas para mostrar la tienda de stanford de vuelta en el velorio donde se divisaba a wendy con un vestido de luto igual al de mabel he inmediatamente saco su celular divisando la llamada de pacifica para voltear su mirada al cuerpo de su hermana con el mismo vestido de antes y soltar un suspiro de frustración.

-dipper?-dijo aquella pelirroja que le robo el sueño por años.

Un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo al sentir aquel aroma que dormía sus sentidos para dar paso a un calor muy agradable que era resultado de un caluroso abrazo proveniente de aquella pelirroja-we...we...wendy?-tartamudeo el castaño para girar y romper en llanto en los brazos de lo que fue el amor platónico en su niños-fue mi culpa.

-no dipper, nada de esto es tu culpa-dijo wendy acariciando su cabello para tranquilizarlo, luego de un momento se separaron para disparar el efecto, bill salio de las sombras y le dijo-lo ves?, 2 muren y una vive...-dipper mira el suelo con un semblante triste-pero...

-pero que!-dijo muy exaltado al ver una pequeña ráfaga de esperanza-hay manera de salvarlas?

-si, pero te condenaras.

-pero que tengo que hacer!

-que te párese si hacemos un trato?

-un trato!?, para eso era todo esto?, para engañarme de nuevo?, me mostraste a mi hermana muerta para engañarme?

-NO!, que no lo ves aun?, te prometo que no hay trampa solo quiero salvarla.

-salvarla?

-salvarlas, quise decir salvarlas-dijo muy nervioso bill tornándose de un rosado suave.

-desde cuando te importa el bienestar del resto?

-yo tengo mis motivos, además ninguna de ellas merece morir a sus manos.

-de quien?

-seres muy poderosos que actualmente los están casando pero eso no importarla si no aceptas el trato

-cual es el trato?

-yo te daré velocidad, destreza, fuerza, y adaptare tu cuerpo para sobrevivir lo que sea, a cambio de que me des...

-que.

-en primera necesito tu palabra de que las salvaras cueste lo que te cueste-dijo viendo como dipper asentaba con la cabeza-bien, necesito habitar tu mente.

-que?, no en esta vida, no de nuevo.

-tranquilo no te quitare tu cuerpo solo compartiremos mentes, seremos uno solo hasta que estén a salvo.

-que garantía tengo?

-una vez que nos fusionemos no tendremos secretos entre nosotros, el uno lo sabrá todo del otro.

-de acuerdo pero quiero el control.

-lo tendrás mientras no estés peleando, y necesito que nuestros secretos se queden así, secretos que ninguno le ocultara al otro.

-y que tengo que hacer?

 **...**

 **Recomiendo el diario de Jonathan para los que aman lo misterioso y aclarar que Samanta y Jonathan le pertenecen solo a él, visiten su canal en you tube "xboxer091" lo recomiendo.**

 **Como ven las cosas cambian, ya no están jugando parejas o amores sino la vida de los personaje y quiero decirles que si abra muertes algo violentas, así que si las quieren salvar comenten porque el marcador va.**

 **Mabel:2**

 **Pacifica:3**

 **Wendy:0 (tu morirás primero o depende, si dipper llega a tiempo)**

 **Bueno salven a su personaje favorito.**

 **PS: nunca corran si ven a la policía correr hacia ustedes**

 **Chau chau**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bu-ano XD tiempazo, no?. De antemano pido disculpas por la tardanza tuve mi iniciación en los ilumínati (mentira) y exámenes de todas las materias de mi instituto.**

 **Pido con respeto a luty malfoy deja de joder, si no te gusta te puedes ir mucho a la mierda, si quieres ser groser te estas chocando con una pared de concreto pues no lo hago para hacerte feliz, porque en vez de hincharme los huevos no te dedicas a tus putas historias que por eso no actualizas mas seguido (pd: yo escribo como se me da la puta gana!)**

 **Al resto grasias por sus follos, favs y reviews que leo y apresio, siempre y cuando sean con respeto**

 **...**

 **Capitulo .-7: una triste historia 1º parte**

-solo toma mi mano-dijo extendiendo su mano derecha envuelta en llamas azules, dipper inmediatamente sintió arder todo su cuerpo mientras observaba como bill se convertía en ceniza ardiente y entraba en él por sus ojos, nariz, boca y oídos, ese dolor no se compara con nada humano, nada que alguien pueda sentir sin dejar de llamarse humano, después de desvanecerse aquella bola de cenizas de color amarillo observo en su brazo derecho al nivel de su muñeca como se gravaba un ojo con fuego para quedar como un simple tatuaje.

-que sucedió-dijo muy asustado y adolorido.

-tranquilo, el dolor se disipara-dijo un eco que provenía de lo mas recóndito de su mente.

-donde estas?-pregunto al no sentirse seguro, ni solo.

-estoy dentro de ti, en tu mente para ser mas preciso.

-en mi...mente?

-y tu en la mía, sin secretos, como acordamos.

-y que es lo que somos?

-lo importante no es lo que somos, sino el que podemos hacer...déjame mostrarte de lo que somos capases-dicho esto el tatuaje empezó despedir una luz de color amarillo fusionado con negro, seguida de cadenas provenientes del interior del ojo, que despedían el mismo brillo por todo su lado derecho provocándole un dolor intolerable expresado en un grito de dolor con la voz de bill como un eco de dipper, volviéndola una voz gutural (demoníaca) para luego soltar un rugido que provoco un temblor en la avitacion, seguido de una onda expansiva que levantaba el polvo del suelo, dipper sentía como su ojo derecho ardía cual infierno, como el mismo se transformaba en el ojo de bill, como sus huesos se reacomodaban dolorosamente. , como su corazón latía a mil por hora

-esto es lo que somos-dijeron al unisón-un ser mejor y mas fuerte que nadie, somos invencibles, aa!A!-gritaron expulsando poder puro, para luego quedar solo con la apariencia de dipper y quedar inconscientes...

Dipper se levanto de golpe rogando porque fuera solo una maldita pesadilla, luego girando su mirada a la izquierda para ver a una muy tierna mabel revuelta entre sabanas-todo fue un sueño-dijo mas tranquilo recordando las llamadas perdidas para luego tomar bruscamente su celular tirando varias cosas del velador, una vez garantizando el no tener una llamada perdida suspiro aliviado, evidentemente no tenia ninguna novedad, excepto el escozor de su muñeca, que era muy incomodo, así que encendió su lámpara, para quedarse petrificado al ver aquel tatuaje con el que soñó-no puede ser-dijo muy asustado.

-si puede-dijo bill desde lo mas profundo de su mente.

-donde estas?...y que paso?-dijo asustado pero en voz baja para no despertar a la dama del lugar.

-nos fusionamos, ahora ninguno estará solo nunca mas, o hasta que la muerte nos separe-dijo en tono de burla.

-muerte!?

-cállate!, no queremos despertarla, o si?-dijo para que dipper se tranquilizara y volteara nuevamente su mirada a mabel que se revolvía.

-si-dijo en un susurro apagando la lámpara y colocándose en posición fetal dándole la espalda a su gemela para dormir nuevamente, justo en ese momento una duda llego a dipper-amm...bill...que es este tatuaje?

-primero no es solo un tatuaje, es una marca de portador que se produce al fusionarse un ser con otro, y como tu cuerpo es la base tuve que acumular mi poder en algún sitio.

-y si me sacan el brazo tu te iras?

-no, yo no estoy ahí, estoy en todo tu cuerpo, solo que tenia que cambiar en algo tu cuerpo y esto era lo mas recomendable.

-y si no era un tatuaje, que seria?

-ya te dije no es un tatuaje pero si no fuera esto tendría que cambiar tu anatomía como...poniendo una corteza en tu cuerpo o alas, y eso no seria visto bien, como crees que reaccionaria tu familia si despiertas con alas?

-buen punto, pero porque nos ayudas?

-no lo ago por ti sino por ella.

-disculpa?

-si...ella, quiero protegerla y no permitiré que ellos la lastimen.

-ellos?

-ángeles, seres muy buenos en combate y camuflados en toda la humanidad como: gallizur, raziel, zaafil, zurial y otros-dijo con total naturalidad bill, dejando asustado a dipper.

-no se supone que son buenos?...que nos protegen?...que nos aman?

-no, de hecho los ángeles ni siquiera toleran a los humanos, los aborrecen.

-pero que les hicimos, si son perfectos?

-no son perfectos, ni son como todos creen, son seres muy sádicos, crueles y sanguinarios, solo comen la carne y toman la sangre de personas puras, para mantener su forma perfecta-dijo bill muy asqueado.

-pero que tiene que ver wendy, pacifica y mabel en todo esto?

-bueno en primera, estrella fugaz (así la llama y no por su nombre) es pura de corazón, de sentimientos nobles y verdaderos, como ella no hay muchas.

-y pacifica?, ella no es como mabel, en algún punto fue muy cruel y mala.

-llama...ella fue redimida de todos sus pecados por dos motivos, primero su vida nunca fue ni remotamente tolerable, a pesar del dinero que tiene, ella sufre mucho y el peso de su sufrimiento aligero su carga, y el otro motivo fue que tu le abriste los ojos en la fiesta de aniversario de la mansión noroeste.

-yo?

-si tu, la apoyaste y le hiciste comprender que no tenia que ser como su familia, y bueno...bolsa de hielo tiene un gran peso que redime sus pecados por ser la mas querida en su hogar al haber tenido que tomar el papel de madre muy joven.

-madre?-dijo dipper creyendo lo peor.

-si...madre, dado que su madre murió tubo que ocuparse de sus hermanos desde los 12 años.

-wow...doce, bueno eso explica el porque están en peligro, pero porque puedo salvar a una solamente?

-porque le otorgaras una protección a quien se lleve tu corazón, dado que los ángeles no se meten con las relaciones verdaderas, por ordenes de su dios.

-ya veo, pero que tiene que ver?

Bill su aplasto la cara con una mano-que no lo ves?

-ammm...no?

-haz memoria y lo entenderás.

-ahora que lo mencionas...

 **...**

 **Los ángeles son malos?**

 **NOOOOOOOOOOOO bueno ya me lo esperaba XD**

 **Perdón por la intro tan violenta pero se me calentaron jajajajaja, para los que agradan de leer si una muy sincera disculpa, no tengo mucha paciencia con personas así pero no teman dejar sus reviews que se los lee con ac II**

 **CHAU CHAU**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bu-ano perdón por la tardanza pero con esto del servicio militar en mi país no tengo tiempo para nada pero no creí justo el dejarlos colgados así que le vendí mi alma al diablo por un par de horas para actualizar.**

 **A dante zero sparta le digo que no ley ese manga y esto lo saque de Apocalipsis pues si lo lees detenidamente salen cosas como que los ángeles sueltan enfermedades para la humanidad y esas cosas. Pero quisiera ver el manga así que no se si tendrías algún link para leer el manga en línea pues si ya vieron este punto de vista me resulta interesante.**

 **A masterlarry le menciono que también me encanta bill como el villano pero como dijo el hombre mágico: 'una manera de develar el circuito: magia-locura-tristeza o MLT es el pasado del usuario' y si tiene dobles intenciones pero eso se develara mas adelante.**

 **...**

 **Capitulo .-8: un reencuentro**

 **Flashback**

Dipper y mabel acaban de llegar en el auto de su tío stan a la cabaña del misterio, pero dipper no hablo en todo el camino, no dijo nada y eso preocupaba un poco a mabel dado que soos no dejaba de hacer preguntas que solo mabel contestaba.

-dipper que sucede-dijo mabel obligando a su hermano a detenerse estirando la mano para cogerlo por el hombro dado que él estaba un par de pasos por delate de ella apunto de entrar a la cabaña de su tío mientras este y su ayudante estacionaban el vehiculo.

-no sucede nada mab-dijo sin hacer contacto visual con su hermana pero con un tono que preocupo más a mabel.

-claro que pasa algo dip...estas triste, no es así?-dijo con un tono de preocupación mezclado con un tono amoroso propio de ella.

-ni siquiera deben saber que llegamos hoy-dijo repentinamente dipper con la mirada clavada en el cielo.

-quienes?-pregunto mabel levantando una ceja.

-nuestros amigos, creo que nos olvidaron-dijo lo ultimo con una sonrisa para al fin hacer contacto con su gemela y mostrar su tristeza.

-no lo creo, no olvides que grenda y candy tampoco vinieron a recibirme, crees que se olvidarían de mi?-dijo sin cambiar su semblante recordando que con sus amigos eran muy unidos, pero también sintiendo algo dentro de ella, al enfocarse en dos en específicamente, que se asemejaba a una alerta rojo en su mente por...celos?

-no lo creo, seguro hubieran acampado en la estación de buses con una semana de anticipación-dijo con una sonrisa al imaginárselas despertando al escuchar el bus todas sucias y con ramas en el cabello o siendo sacadas a la fuerza de la estación.

-lo ves?, algo debió haber pasado para que no vayan, luego nos darán explicaciones, si?-dijo la castaña recibiendo como respuesta una calida sonrisa que le dio unas fuertes ganas de abalanzársele y robarle el aliento, pero se contuvo, apenas-entramos?-dijo nuevamente la castaña.

Luego de eso entraron a la cabaña encontrándose con una fiesta de bienvenida por parte de sus amigos, o almenos la mayoría, podían ver a grenda, candy, Jonathan, Samanta, brad, incluso roby estaba ahí, claro junto a tambry y...para desilusionar más a dipper no estaba a quienes buscaba, pero aquella sorpresa saco de su miseria al castaño.

-bienvenidos!-gritaron todos los presentes acercándose para felicitar a los recién llegados.

-no creo que ya pasaron 5 años-dijo el rubio vestido con su chaqueta favorita, la cual era azul oscuro con capucha donde tenia orejas de lobo.

-yo tampoco-dijo dipper abrazándolo.

-alquílense un cuarto-bromeo la pelinegra conteniendo una carcajada, luego dio un saltito al sentir una presencia en su espalda, gracias a su entrenamiento de sobreviviente en el bosque profundo.

-jajaja celosa?-dijo mabel incorporándose a la conversación.

-claro-dijo la pelinegra dándole un gran abrazo a su amiga.

-como han estado?-dijo dipper refiriéndose a los dos.

-todo a estado tranquilo estos años, nada que reportar-dijo el rubio con un tono neutro.

-por fin están juntos?-dijo la castaña detonando un sonrojo en ambos.

-no!-dijeron al unisón-solo somos amigos-dijo el rubio con la cara roja cual tomate-si, lo que dijo-concordó la pelinegra dando la razón al rubio, también muy sonrojada.

Alguna ves escucharon esa frase que dice: 'un silencio dice mas que mil palabras', pues en parte es cierto pero no olvidemos que con las miradas también se puede comunicar y es lo que nuestros gemelos hacían, pude que solo sean amigos pero eso no es para siempre. Justo en eso instante la puerta sonó detonando las atención de los cuatro . para revelar a 2 pelirrojas y una rubia que entraban en el ambiente fiestero.

-no es wendy y pacifica?-pregunto la pelinegra a los demás.

-si, pero quien es la otra?-pregunto el rubio.

-no lo se, esta con pacifica así que debe ser su amiga, pero no se parece a sus plásticas amigas-dijo la castaña.

-de hecho ya no se junta con ellas desde que volvió al pueblo-dijo el rubio

-volvió?, de donde?-dijo la castaña.

-según lo que nos dijo de suiza, de un internado muy carísimo-dijo restándole importancia el rubio-pero creo que conozco a la chica de alguna parte.

Mientras tanto dipper no presto atención en lo absoluto a sus amigos, solo tenia la mirada en el avanzar de las tres chicas que acababan de llegar hasta que se percato que se encaminaban hacia ellos-dipper?-dijeron la rubia y la pelirroja mayor al unisón al ver al castaño tan...no sabían como describirlo, si antes gustaban de él, ahora lo amaban con locura por así decirlo, no esperaban algo así, lo que esperaban era tan distinto a la realidad que se reprimieron mentalmente por ser tan... se podría decir que con solo verlo su tren de pensamiento estaba descarrilado, pero al verlo así una duda llego a sus mentes de forma colectiva, 'tendrá novia?'.

-dipper, hola, como has estado?-pregunto la rubia del lugar muy feliz de verlo de nueva cuenta.

-si, como has estado dipper?-dijo con una sonrisa la pelirroja mayor algo estupefacta con la apariencia del castaño, bueno no tiene el físico de todo un atleta pero creció he incluso supero la estatura de wendy pero tampoco era un flacucho débil, se volvió una mezcla perfecta ante los ojos de las tras chicas que se percataron que no dijo una palabra en unos segundos.

-bien, y ustedes?-pregunto el castaño una vez que se reincorporo en la situación.

-ejem-dijo la castaña para llamar la atención recibiendo como resultado las miradas de las 6 personas que la escucharon-yo también llegue-dijo para recibir un gran abrazo por parte de la rubia-también me da gusto verte-dijo correspondiendo el abrazo.

-claro-dijo la pelirroja mayor desacomodando el largo cabello de la castaña-también te extrañe.

-quien es ella?-pregunto el rubio incorporándose en la conversación.

-yo soy Anna Levnoxogtib **(si, así se escribe, creo XD, hacia tiempo no hacía esto :,)** , mucho gesto-dijo presentándose.

-Leopad?, eres hija del gran doctor Leopad Levnoxogtib?-pregunto muy intrigado el rubio.

-quien es el doctor Leopad Lev...no se que-pregunto dipper.

-quien es?, solo el más grande inventor de armamento de todo tipo-dijo Samanta incorporándose en la conversación con un tono de 'enserio?' dirigido para dipper.

-si-fue lo único que dijo Anna-pero díganme solo Anna

-y tu padre esta aquí?-pregunta Jonathan

-si, pero me dijo que tenia que tener 'perfil bajo' para no llamar la atención.

-y estas con la chica mas conocida de todo el pueblo-bromea la castaña señalando a pacifica

-desde cuando la conoces?-pregunto dipper refiriéndose a la rubia.

-desde hace...dijo la rubia tratando de recordar-1 hora más o menos-completo la pelirroja-si casi-logro decir la rubia para dejar muy sorprendidos a todos-pero no interesa mucho eso, cuenten que hay de nuevo en sus vidas, dipper tienes novia?-nadie imagina lo que le costo decir eso a la rubia pero lo dijo con el tono mas normal que pudo intentando no parecer interesada.

-este...si...digo no-dijo dipper tropezándose con cada palabra causando desconcierto en todos pero un miedo en tres en especifico.

-no o si-dijo el rubio en un tono muy pícaro dirigido a dipper, para empeorar las cosas en la mente de las tres chicas y aumentar el nerviosismo de dipper.

El desconcierto y el miedo a una respuesta se expresaba tan bien en el rostro de las tres que no necesitaban palabras para expresar el pavor que sentían pero solo una persona se dio cuenta, Anna pero solo le presto atención a su ahora amiga, ella siempre fue experta en descifrar miradas y gestos gracias al entrenamiento que le proporciono su padre al ser tan famoso para las personas intrigadas en el mundo armamentista, ella veía que su amiga estaba enamorada del chico castaño pero ella no le veía la gracia al chico pero cada quien con sus gustos y preferencias.

-no-dijo finalmente el castaño provocando un muy poco notorio suspiro de alivio en las tres-pero tengo a mi hermana a mi lado-dijo para rodear con un brazo los hombros de la castaña provocándole un gran sonrojo que oculto con su larga cabellera agradeciendo mentalmente que su hermano haya crecido tanto para darle la oportunidad de agachar la cabeza, también produciendo que involuntariamente las otras dos chicas matan con la mirada a quien consideran su hermana-pero también las tengo a ustedes-dijo jalando con el otro brazo a la rubia y pelirroja para tener un 'abrazo grupal', causando que las chicas intercambiaran miradas acecinas involuntariamente.

-tranquilo casanova-dijo Samanta provocando que el castaño se diera cuenta de la situación en la que estaba, 'el abrazaba a tres chicas a la vez?, eso no estaba bien. Aunque ninguna tendría un futuro a su lado...espera que estas pensando dipper, pero por qué no quería soltarlas?', después de reflexionarlo las soltó muy avergonzado, después de eso la 'fiesta' transcurrió con normalidad hasta la noche.

 **Fin flashback**

-Después de eso todo fue normal por el resto de la fiesta-dijo dipper en un susurro para evitar despertar a su 'querida' (amada) hermana pues no quería recordar la ultima vez que la despertó, solo sabia que le llego la enciclopedia global de física directo a la cara.

-no te diste cuenta que había algo malo?-le pregunto bill a dipper.

-bueno, después mabel no me hablo hasta que se quedo dormida.

-enserio?-le pregunta con su típico tono de sarcasmo extremo.

-a que te refieres- le pregunto dipper totalmente ignorante al tema.

-nada "no puedo creer que el supuesto chico mas astuto y listo para tantas cosas sea un completo idiota en este aspecto".

-oye, lo olvidas?, puedo leer tu mente.

-no-dijo de forma seca.

-tengo una duda, porque no tienes recuerdos?

 **...**

 **De nuevo perdón por la excesiva tardanza pero tratare de adelantar unos cuantos capítulos antes de mi encuártelamiento hasta nuevo aviso.**

 **Pero cualquier cosa les avisare después perdón por los errores ortográficos.**

 **Chau, chau**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bu-ano e aquí el cap de este mes XD naaa mentira, como creen que subiré capitulo una vez al mes, al año si eso, perdón tenia que hacerlo, subiré tan pronto como sea posible y un gracias a los que siguen el capitulo y quería informarles que apartar de ahora pueden pedir sus parejas de cualquier serie (que conozca) en los reviews y les informare si se pude o no, también si desean algún fic de otro estilo como: terror, suspenso, misterio, poesía, song-fics (si optan por este digan sus canciones, acepto: rap, baladas, bachatas (las antigüitas), y otros, menos regueton (yo no critico al regueton. Solo a sus palabras vacías [sin ofender a sus fans], incluso canciones como: la nave del olvido-Cristian castro/josé josé,), one-shots, terror, horror, y full "american horror story / motel" (me gusta gritar como niña cada vez que matan a los negros que mueren primero) si escribí mal lo que esta en ingles entiendan que yo no entender very mucho ningún idioma, dios apenas puedo hablar en español sin querer suicidarme.**

 **Bueno suficiente de los adelantos de este año XD, preguntas en el review y enserio agradezco a los que esperan a que suba capitulo y para ellos este será mas largo pero no es el mas largo de la historia.**

 **...**

 **Capitulo .-9: una triste historia 2º parte**

-porque lo preguntas?-dijo bill restándole importancia.

-se supone que no hay secretos y no tienes recuerdos ni de lo acontecido hace cinco años, eso es un poco ilógico, no lo crees?

-buscas el candado antes de la llave, crees que mi mete es la clave, pero tan vació y puro es que nada crece, nada florece, todo gracias al tiempo y la locura pero, realmente te interesa la llave?-dijo bill muy atento a la respuesta.

-tengo que confiar en el único ser con el que estoy fusionado de por vida, no?

-bueno pero ten cuidado con lo que veas, no todo es apto para mortales.

-primero la llave.

-solo tienen la llave aquellos que conoce mi única debilidad.

-debilidad?, el gran bill cipher, señor de la mente y dios de la locura, tiene una debilidad?-dijo dipper lleno de escepticismo e incredulidad.

-si la tengo-dijo con un tono molesto-o la tenia...

-explícate-ordeno dipper con un tono firme y decidido.

-es una larga historia-defendió.

-bueno, tenemos mucho tiempo, así que cuéntame.

-no siempre fui el dios de las locura, los únicos que nacen con poderes son los ángeles, pero los demonios los conseguimos a través del dolor y el sufrimiento en nuestras vidas mortales.

-espera...fuiste mortal?...digo...wuou...eso no me lo esperaba.

-puedo continuar?-dijo bill con un tono algo irritado.

-continua, pero antes podrías mostrarte?, me siento extraño al hablar solo y que una voz en mi cabeza me conteste-al terminar de explicar su punto dipper vio como bill aparecia de un color similar asimismo cuando se le robo el cuerpo-porque estas de ese color?

-primero...esta es mi forma astral y solo tu puedes verme por eso soy de este color. Bien...como decía, cada demonio tiene una serie de sentimientos que los identifica y/o conecta con un portador, o usuario, para fortalecerse aprovechando la ocasión, pero en nuestro caso yo no soy un ser sin forma física en este plano de la realidad, no hay sentimiento que nos encadenen o conecten por lo que no tengo limites, pero tu al poseer solo un cuerpo humano nos limitas, pero con el tiempo iremos destruyendo esos limites.

-cual es la diferencia entre un portador y un usuario?

-el portador contiene al ser dentro de un objeto o en algunos casos, dentro de si mismo, similar a lo que hacemos pero sin la necesidad de fusionar sus mentes, en cambio un usuario recibe la fuerza de su respectivo 'guardian' sin la necesidad de estar relativamente conectados.

-okey, ahora ve a la historia-insistió el adolescente.

-esta bien, todo comenzó hace muchos siglos, cuando era solo un chico atrapado en medio de una gran guerra, yo estaba con el amor de mi vida escapando de nuestro pueblo que se quemaba, espera...creo que me adelante mucho, déjame comenzar de nuevo...-dijo bill mientras creaba una flama azul invitando a dipper a mirar dentro.

Pv. de Bill

Yo siempre fui un chico relativamente 'normal', con una familia humilde, un trabajo como alquimista dado por mi padre, forjando todo tipo de objetos como armas o herraduras, además de incursionar en materias como el arte, la física, la química, aparte, mis favoritos, el misticismo, el espiritualismo y el estudio de la fe, una hermana menor a la que amaba y una amorosa madre, casi podría afirmar que era feliz, también se enamoro de mi la chica mas hermosa del pueblo y con el corazón mas grande, junto a un padre terrateniente (estatus antiguo que se le daba a la persona mas adinerada dentro de un poblado) que curiosamente me adoraba por se trabajador, humilde, caritativo, creativo y con un trabajo fijo, aparte por haber sido un ser capaz de matar por las personas que ama sin titubear, pero todo tenia que irse a la mierda ese día.

Recuerdo que terminaba de forjar mi obra maestra, unas espadas negras tipo katana con empuñaduras decoradas con tonos blancos en contraste con el negro dominante de las mismas, fueron pedidas por un viajero con el símbolo de un ojo felino muy bien estampado tanto en la vaina como en la misma hoja ha ambos lados de cada espada, podría presumir que son las mejores espadas que haya hecho, pero también el material me lo proporciono él, aunque era algo extraño, cuando llego al pueblo levanto sospechas dado que nos informaron que justo del lugar de donde él venia varios pueblos fueron reducidos a cenizas, pero con el tiempo nuestras sospechas fueron desvaneciéndose ya que él parecía una muy buena persona ayudando en el pequeño orfanato del lugar, en el albergue de personas de la tercera edad y en el comedor publico, pero una duda siempre atormentaba a los demás, como tiene dinero si no tiene trabajo?, también hubo especulaciones positivas en defensa de aquella 'alma de dios' como muchos le decían, algunas muy lógicas y otras algo descabellada pero las mas racionales fueron que su familia era millonaria y le mandaban recursos o que de noche trabajaba y cosas de la misma naturaleza tratando de ponerle sentido, pero yo sabia que él no era un hombre del todo bueno, sentía que planeaba algo pero se me confirmo hace una semana cuando trajo una gran probeta a mi taller pidiéndome dos espadas gemelas con colores y características específicas, intente negarme pero me ofreció una gran cantidad de piezas de oro, entonces acepte.

-esta bien, dame una semana y las tendré listas-dije, yo era un chico de 19 a 20 años aproximadamente con ropas en tono café junto a un mandil negro de cuero, tez clara, ojos color almendra claro, un pelo castaño del color de mis ojos y una pequeña barba descuidada fusionada con mis patillas detrás de la mesa de roble ocupada hasta el tope de utensilios, uno que otro trabajo a medio forjar y telas en medio del taller que me dejo mi padre antes de morir.

-tranquilo, tomate todo el tiempo que quieras, no tengo prisa-me dijo aquel hombre que tenia un rostro que podía llamar 'perfecto', de tez muy clara, cabello café oscuro y ojos verdes, estatura estándar (ni muy alto, ni muy bajo), estaba desarrollado de forma muy buena, pero no era muy musculoso, vestido con una capa café que lo cubría de pies a cabeza, pero también le pasaba por los hombros pareciéndose a una túnica que no ocultaba nada, se diría que era el hombre perfecto.

-es todo el tiempo que necesito para hacer un buen trabajo-dije con un tono de fastidio.

-no necesito un buen trabajo, necesito un trabajo excelente, ha...solo usa este metal-me dijo aquel hombre sacando la gran probeta (así se llama a las rocas de algún metal como el oro ó plata para los laboratorios **[no sabia como llamarla 'roca grande?', no soy un retrasado mental JAJAJAJAJA]** ) de algún metal que no reconocí al instante como el resto de materiales que uso-no lo fundas con otro material, las quiero puras.

-que material es?-pregunte muy intrigado pues al levantarlo note que aun siendo de gran tamaño era muy liviano, talvez un décimo del peso del litio incluso menos pero si algo aprendí como herrero es a percibir lo resistente y solidó de un metal, pero baya que era extraño el metal, se sentía mucho mas resistente que el con el blindaje del mejor bunker del mundo, hoy en día.

-no te incumbe-dijo el hombre algo dudoso.

-tengo que saber con que materiales trabajo para saber como fundirlos-dije en un intento de conocer el extraño material que tenia en las manos.

Con un suspiro de frustración me dijo-el material es uno muy raro, lo llamamos 'el acero de la hermandad' pero se comporta como el acero común y corriente-eso me intrigo mucho mas, pero antes de cualquier otra pregunta interrumpieron la conversación con un sonido metálico y ambos volteamos para encontrar a mi hermana recogiendo unas espadas que izo caer por husmear.

-cuanto tiempo llevas ahí?-dije sin dudar pues la conocía lo suficiente como para entender lo que asía.

-perdón, pero sentí una presencia extraña así que quise ver si estabas bien-me dijo dudando por un segundo, pero tengo que decir que esta no es la primera vez que la sorprendo viéndome desde las sombras, pero siempre le resto importancia-ven para acá antes que te caiga algo en la cabezota que tienes-dije, pero solo quería tenerla cerca por un momento, cuando estaba a un par de pasos la tome de la muñeca y la acerque a mi pasando mi brazo por enzima de sus hombros, recuerdo que ella se sonrojo al estar tan cerca de mi, no sabes cuanto adoraba verla así, inocente, vulnerable, frágil, mía, aunque sea solo en mi corazón, entonces regrese a la realidad notando una mirada inquisidora-disculpe señor...-fui interrumpido.

-lucifer, dime lucifer-me dijo completando mi oración y tensando el ambiente, recuerdo que pensé-"genial, también tiene el nombre de un ángel, no puede ser mas perfecto este tipo?"-lo admito talvez con la presencia de mi hermana ahí me puso un poco reacio con respecto a que MI hermana temblaba bajo mi brazo izquierdo.

-okey señor lucifer, lo veo en una semana.

-pero que poco educado eres bill "bueno creo que olvide mencionar que mi nombre es William, pero me gusta mas bill, es como me llama ella de cariño, a y su nombre es.."-pensé mientras no prestaba atención a lo que ella me dijo despegándose un poco mientras le tendería la mano-soy Amy (se pronuncia eimi **[ya sabrán porque las mayúsculas XD, tenia que poner como se pronuncia para que no se confundan, yo mismo me confundo con algunos nombres, por Dios como no confundirse si el nombre se escribe lyra y se pronuncia laira, yo le digo lira :,(]** ) mucho gusto.

-mucho gusto señorita- le dijo besando su mano de forma caballerosa y asiendo que un escalofrió recorriera mi espalda- bueno hasta luego...

-william-era mi turno de interrumpirlo-y hasta luego-le dije despidiéndolo hasta la puerta.

Y una vez que se fue me volteé para encarar a mi hermosa hermana que me dijo-ese hombre es muy amable pero algo en él me intriga, parece algo...misterioso. Cambiando de tema, que fue eso!?-mi hermana estaba muy sonrojada, con la mirada clavada en el suelo y abrazándose a si misma con su brazo izquierdo, dios que hermosa se veía así.

-a que te refieres?-pregunte al no entender su reacción y perdiéndome en sus ojos pardos por un segundo.

-poco mas y me besabas en frente de él!-me reclamo aun mas nerviosa provocando que me quedara boquiabierto y totalmente sonrojado ,

-que?!, no...yo, solo...-recuerdo que no podía ni completar una idea coherente.

-estabas celoso?-me dijo ella para aumentar mi nerviosismo con un tono picaron.

-si-dije sin pensar para después golpearme la frente mentalmente.

-enserio?-me dijo con un brillo y tono de ilusión muy captable en sus voz y ojos, aunque en aquel entonces no me di cuenta hasta ahora.

-solo son celos de hermano-le dije para tratar de excusar mi acción, y solo me fije en como giraba su rostro por un instante para regresar se mirada en mi.

-si...como no-me dijo con un tono extremo de sarcasmo y un destello de tristeza en todo su rostro retirándose por la puerta que daba al interior de mi casa a su izquierda pero no sin antes hacerme sentir como un completo imbécil-ojala no te arrepientas de nada-me dijo con un leve brillo por el rabillo de su ojo derecho.

-eso espero-dije...

-dipper?-dijo una mabel recién despertada asustando a ambos-que miras?

 **...**

 **Pam-pam**

 **Perdón por la confusión que dio el capitulo y la continuación se dará en fragmentos pero dejenme aclarar** _ **bill no hará incesto**_ **o almenos eso estoy planeando, pero no me corresponde, los que quieran billoc incest REVIEW!sino REVIEW! Si no te interesa REVIEW! Palos que no sepan que pedo? REVIEW! Y...**

 **-ya cállate!-dijo nuestra pelirroja favorita (no, no es Mery jane).**

 **-que pedo-dije al notar su presencia.**

 **-acabemos con esto rápido-dijo mientras desabrochaba su característica camisa verde y se sonrojaba.**

 **-bueno los dejo, tengo asuntos que atender, esto será divertido-dije levantándome de la computadora.**

 _ **30 minutos después...**_

 **-uno!-grite emocionado.**

 **-esta es tu forma de 'pasarla bien?'-pregunto wendy.**

 **-claro...que esperabas. Que...-dije entendiendo ha que se refería, sonrojándome-no!, yo no soy así, no si solo es porque perdiste en el pes 2021 32-(-6) (si, soy del futuro XD).**

 **-pero pensé que...enserio no querías?, ya sabes...eso-dijo al compás de un tremendo enrojecimiento en su rostro.**

 **-no, y tranquila, nadie sabrá que eres pésima en pes-dije tratando de aligerar el ambiente un poco.**

 **-emmm...dejaste la pc encendida y sigue grabando.**

 **-que!?. Mierda, perdón que imbesil soy.**

 **-no importa-me dijo sin aquella mirada de fiera.**

 **Disculpen ustedes también, se me olvido apagar el pc y...**

 **Chau-chau?**


End file.
